borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot
"In the picture with the tuxedo-styled Claptrap you can see at the bottom of the ramp a bounty board which means many more missions to come in the DLC." ... Or it means that the arena missions are recieved via that bounty board.-- 20:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or does the voice in the wave video(presumably Mad Maxxi's) kind of sound like Tannis's? I mean, its probably the same voice actress, but could Mad Maxxi just be a varaition of Tannis like how Zed is a variation of Ned? I mean Mad Maxxi. Also, when she is explaining how the wave/round system works she compares it to molecules and atoms. Could my theory be right, or am I just fanboying? --Estey 16:34, December 19, 2009 (EST) :No,, you're right I compared the textures of Tannis to the pictures of Mad Moxxi, they are near identical. Guess you're right--Mishulover69 07:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::software studios are pretty loyal/reliant to their voice actors {see 1/2 life 2 and portal}. i admit moxxi's commentary and the sounds of the 'studio audience' hooked me for this dlc, 2 cool 2 pass up.<+> Dr. F :::I said NEAR identical and NOT the same voice actors, :thats true. textures have no relation to voice acting. to me it sounds like it _could_ be clinkenbeard. this does not affect my enthusiasm for the dlc. having a chick mc announcing waves and flavor commentary is, i think, a cool idea. <+> Dr. F 05:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) husbands is Marcus Kincaid husband number 3 (i think its number 3 :S) the one where in the vid she flicks the head on the statue much like the way he does in the opening scene on the bus. Roboticsuperman 09:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :It's quite obvious that he is. The money, the bobblehead and the bus. --Nagamarky 19:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Who's the Baby Daddy? I think the real question is "Who is Scooter's father?" Shank? Marcus? Steve? ...Lucky??? We may have to go on Mad Maury to find out. Fryguy42 06:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : Well it can't be Shank because he's not paralyzed, nor can it be Marcus or Lucky for the same reason. That only leaves Steve. I wonder if he says "Heyoo!" when he orgasms. 03:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::i know i posted this elsewhere. it must have been a blog because no one reads my blogs. scooter (male) was sired by a guard or the warden of the prison now known as lockdown palace. -1830-30jan11 Why Steve! Why did he have to kill Steve! Heyoo!--Kirby888 05:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe because Steve was zombified in the first DLC? --Nagamarky 06:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::To be fair, she still regrets "breaking her toy". PC release Just checked Steam, the DLC is out for PC at least for Steam as of 9:00 PM EST Jan 7 (Today). I bought it and am currently downloading it. If someone wants to add that to the actual article, that'd be great. Quick Question Is this DLC like the main game and the other where there is two sets of prizes and missions, or am I wasting my time beating the level 50 leveled opponents in Playthrough 1 with my 2.5 character or will I actually get something extra. I'm asking since I noticed the opening vid doesn't play a second time when you switch playthroughs and the enemies do level with you no matter where you are in the story. Rule Changes? :Also with the new pack players can change the rules of their games such as vampire mode or low gravity mode and these changes don’t just apply to deathmatch arenas but the entire game world. That’s sick! What's the deal with "vampire mode" and/or "low gravity mode"? I thought I ran faster for a while after getting the DLC, but that's all. Can somebody post something about these new "modes" to the main page (if they exist)? V.A.T.S. addict 17:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Those 'modes are only in effect during the tournament in mad moxxi's arenas. Once you go out, all gone. Steel crab 16:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Wave Question For the smaller Tournaments, I understand that there are five waves for every round (or vice versa, whatever). But when i beat the first 5, it started over. How many rounds/waves do you have to go through to beat the arena for the lesser and large challenges? Riverunsred1 00:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) In smaller tournaments there are 5 rounds with 5 waves apiece, and in higher (after you beat all the smaller tournaments) there are 20 rounds of 5 waves. Steel crab 16:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the quick response. That's VERY intimidating, and i notice that if i died during round 3 it will take me back to the previous round. So if i'm on round 5 and i die, it takes me to 4? Also, i'm on level 42 or so, and this stuff is HARD. i wish there was a save point somewhere, I need a great shotgun and a great combat rifle and sniper rifle if anyone has extra super-amazing ones.....even if i have to wait a few levels to use them. A nice guy gave me an AMAZING rocket launcher the last time i helped with his coop....lol. if you're ps3, friend me! riverunsred1 18:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The COM/grenade/shield glitch I just experienced this glitch myself, but I noticed 2 odd things - I had aquired a messed up version of the gun I was using (basically the same, but the magazine size went right down to 2, and the damage was a LOT higher). - Equipping a new shield, grenade and class mod made my old missing ones appear in my bag. The real version of my gun was also in my bag. I suppose I *could* have accidently insta-equipped a loot drop on that one, but I am sure I didn't. The weapon is also really similar, and its damage is rather high for its level (double similar guns). The important thing is, if you experience this glitch, you might be able to retrieve your items if you can force them to unequip by equipping something over them. Even when I had "no" shield, I still had my shiled value on my bar, so the item still exists on some level at this point. I suspect the glitch only permanently kills the item if you save and quit. Despite not having a backup, and getting this glicth, I am not missing any items. I hope otehr people can save their items this way in the future, would save a lot of headaches! :i've been wondering, there was an update to the game just as knoxx came out, do we know if this was patched then? i've never been hit by it (though i'm still using my second-best gear, just in case) but 2 of my friends have, but for unrelated reasons neither of them are playing their 360s much, and anyway both of them are avoiding the underdome until it's fixed, so i don' have any1 i can ask, and i wont be able to talk one of them off his ps2, and the other off his... hmm... dunno wut he's been up to... :w/e i'm aking this more complex than it needs to be, was this patched?Akbaroth 13:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::nvm, shortly after asking i managed to find the post about patches to borderlands on the gearbox forum, it said they fixed itAkbaroth 13:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I have a glitch. In the third arena the one with the nice snipping point in the middle, Everytime I get to round 5, at the 4th wave, after I beat it, NOTHING HAPPENS!!!! The music keeps going like I have someone to fight. But there's no one there. Unfortunatley, I can't kill myself either. If I could do that, I would just go back a level. I've done this twice now and I'm on my third attempt. Unfortunately, I've used the barrels to kill myself previously. I'm pretty ticked off right now, not only because I lose all the XP and weapons BUT I also DONT FEEL LIKE DOING THIS AGAIN!!!! My game is paused, let's see if any suggestions. ~phijip Possible hints at future DLC I was poking around in the audio files for the Mad Moxxie DLC and found something quite interesting. There are several audio files for introducing various maps other than the ones that are currently playable. I know that sometimes there are alternate tracks for things because the developers may not have decided on the name yet, however since the alternate tracks outnumber the files for the actual maps then this implied to me that they were left there intentionally and planned on them being used at some point. I was thinking that this could be hinting at future DLC that involves the underdome. So far i have found 10 intros for maps other than the playable ones with names such as "The Arena", "The Bandit Camp", "The Bunker of Blood", "The Crimson Halls", "The Decrepit Mine", "The Scrap Hole", "The Slaughter Caves", "The Bog", and lastly "Wonderland" (although this one could be a joke that got left in). Also there are boss intros that welcome "The Gearbox Crew". If anyone wants the audio files they are not that large and I could probably upload them, or at least the ones that mention the map names, however I have not done this yet because i wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be violating any copyright rules about uploading the tracks. If I cannot upload them then I can explain how to extract the files to anyone that is interested. F47413rr0r 13:02, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Bosses Anyone else find it rather odd that bosslike such as Skagzilla aren't included? I suppose skagzilla can't exactly use the New-U stations to respawn which then begs the question "why does 9-toes get his pets"? Maybe he bought insurance for them, but Skagzillais wild and no one would buy it for it. Weapon Prize Glitch. Hey, I'm new here so I apologize if I mess up this post somehow. So I have experienced a glitch where when weapons drop as a prize after a round is completed, some get stuck in the air, or are possibly invisible thought you can see a treasure bag on the compass. For the one I saw, I had to go outside of the prize circle area and look around pretty hard, so these 'invisible' ones may be just me failing to see them them. Anyway, I haven't seen anyone else mention it so check your compasses just in case. EarthboundD 05:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) EarthboundD. As an edit, I have encountered many more instances of weapons being stuck in the air, so it doesn't seem like a misperception or some crazy coincidence. EarthboundD 02:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : I'm experiencing this problem fairly regularly in the PC/Steam version of the game. The missing weapons are stuck in the air just below the bottom of the prize tower. Schwern 02:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I have a glitch. In the third arena the one with the nice snipping point in the middle, Everytime I get to round 5, at the 4th wave, after I beat it, NOTHING HAPPENS!!!! The music keeps going like I have someone to fight. But there's no one there. Unfortunatley, I can't kill myself either. If I could do that, I would just go back a level. I've done this twice now and I'm on my third attempt. Unfortunately, I've used the barrels to kill myself previously. I'm pretty ticked off right now, not only because I lose all the XP and weapons BUT I also DONT FEEL LIKE DOING THIS AGAIN!!!! My game is paused, let's see if any suggestions. ~phijip ^Not sure when the above glitch occurred, but it's possible to kill oneself with rockets if you bring along a rocket launcher. Give it a try if the current wave bugs somehow and you're stuck without the ability to advance, take a small step back for (hopefully) quite a bit of advancement forward. 00:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Heyooo! I changed the Trivia about the crowd cheering "Heyooo!" from being about Pistols and Revolvers to just plain ol' Critical hit kills. I got the cheer several times while using my SMG and shotgun, but noted that I was scoring criticals. --Mensahero 06:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Badassness Does the +1 Badassness whenever you beat an arena challenge actually have any game effect? MikeD. 19:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Nope. 04:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Logo There seems to be a problem with the logo, it's not showing up on the page or on my userbox (which uses the same image). This is strange as going straight to the page for the file works fine :s 14:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Eridian Weapons Quick Question: Do Eridian weapons count as elemental for terms of elementals get more damage while others suffer? I never bring those with me, but might if they do. ( 15:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC)) :I know things like thunder storm or lightning count towrds shock weps. During elemental challenges they do indeed get the damage bonus. Willhelm 55 06:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Lag during tournaments Can anyone help me? Every time I kill someone it laggs hard. When it starts doing the supply drop after every wave, it laggs. Can anyone please tell me a solution or am I the *only* person this is happening to? Because I hope not. Supply Drop Lag Yeah, I have the supply drop problem as well. After every round, the weapon drop lags like crazy. Moxxi's Level Cap Hey, I've beaten BL both playthroughs, and Knoxx's DLC and am now at level 69. If I buy the Underdome and go play it with my 69 character, will there be level 69 enemies? Or will they all cap out at 50 and I will boringly slaughter everything...? : The Underdome always scales to your (singleplayer) / the host's (multiplayer) level. 17:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Damage Bonus and "checkpoints"? Alright I have 2 queries. 1: I've been soloing the larger challenges in an attempt to get the achievements. I've noticed that if I beat like 3-5 rounds without dieing, then happen to get killed, most of my attacks that WERE ''destroying the enemies, seem to do less damage. Most noticably when I use my Hellfire: I pop up spray 5-10 rounds center mass of a enemy, and can see the damage fly up in the range of 70-140 (DOT), then I die and do the same thing, but the DOT damages in the single to double digets. Just wondering if anyone else has noticed this, and if so, do we ''know ''if there is there any damage boost for completing rounds? 2: As stated, when you die you go back 1 round, I thought this was completly true up until maybe 20 minutes ago when I got murdered 5 times in a row. I died at 17-5 went back to 16, died at 17-4--->16, again at 16-2, but instead of going back to 15, I went back to 16-1, I was then a bit of a dip and died again on 16-1 and just started the wave over again (round 16 stayed) . I was wondering if I'm going insane, or if anyone else has noticed this, and if so are there "checkpoint" rounds that if you die you wont go further back than that? Thanks, Willhelm 55 07:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) questionable genealogy In the Underdome look in where the "bank claptrap" is and look at the walls, you see Marcus II, Marcus III, Marcus IV, Marcus V.... Where is Marcus I? :the Marcus that we know and love is actually Marcus ''the First. due to an unfortunate incident with a time machine and a contraceptive his direct ancestors from his father are also his direct descendants. 02:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Infinite Drop Glitch First post. Apologies for any faux pas that may occur (including the fact that I have no idea what the plural for faux pas is). I'm a grad student and not huge on spare time so I'll make this quick. So this really odd thing happened last night in the underdome, in arena 2. I killed a boss, and the treasure started dropping, and it never stopped. It kept dropping sniper rifles, revolvers, repeaters, and classmods of varios kinds, all through the rest of the fight. Whenever I killed a boss it would vaporize any goodies still in the circle, but anything carried out stayed where it was. I found a hiding place and left it running for an hour or so while I watched some tv, and when i came back it was still going strong . . . What the heck just happened? Is it supposed to do that? Argh! I shoulda taken screenshots. Stupid. Found a youtube video of someone else getting the same thing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gd4pu5Jrpp4 edit: Crap. Nobody's ever going to believe me . . . XP & Profs "Weapon proficiencies are not affected by kills in Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, due to the lack of experience gained from kills in that area."- That is incorrect... I've just been playing "Angelic ruins" map and I've gained enough XP to jump up a level (otherwise I wouldn't have noticed) and then some of the next level, but I think it is reduced, as in you gain less than what it says each kill gives, not sure about that part though. - dotonesixnine : As the page states, you can gain experience in the Underdome from completing Challenges. That is how you gained the level. Dämmerung 06:20, May 27, 2012 (UTC)